A Puzzling Friend
by IlluminatedWord
Summary: Yuugi Muto has always been bullied. But that change one day when he completes the Millennium Puzzle, and meets a nameless spirit, whom he calls Yami. People are suddenly attracted to Yuugi (or is it Yami?). Yuugi and his friends try to solve the mysterious ghost's past...all while Yuugi tries not to fall in love with him. Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, world! My first story is going up! :D I'm a bit (read: very) nervous, really. We won't get into all that puzzleshippy-goodness for a couple chapters. Well...I hope you like it! If you DO like it (heck, even if you don't) please leave a review! Happy reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh! (...duh.)**

* * *

The boy grinned as two more pieces slid into place. He ran a hand through his crazy hair, mainly black with amethyst tips and blonde bangs, and yawned, tired. His wide amethyst eyes, matching his hair, drooped.

The boy checked his bedside clock and groaned. 2 a.m. He'd been working on the puzzle for almost four hours straight! He clicked off his lamp and slid into bed, his puzzle glinting in the moonlight on his desk, half finished.

* * *

"Yuugi! Get up, it's time for you to go to school!"

Yuugi groaned. He rolled out of bed. "Coming, Grandpa!"

He looked at the puzzle, sitting on his desk. Now that he saw it in the light, Yuugi could tell that it was a little more than half-finished. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He stuffed his puzzle box in his school bag as he hopped down the stairs.

His grandpa saw it. "Yuugi, how long have you been working on that puzzle?" Sugoroku said as he finished an omelet.

Yuugi blushed and shrugged. "I don't know...a few years, maybe?" He took a seat at the table.

Sugoroku shook his head and put the omelet in front of Yuugi. "It's been more than a few years, I think." He looked over at the clock on the stove. "Finish up your breakfast, now, or else you'll be late for school."

Yuugi quickly finished his omelet and downed his orange juice. He got up from the table and ran out the door, calling back, "Bye, Grandpa! I'll see you later!"

* * *

Yuugi Muto wasn't the most popular kid in school. For one thing, his short stature and unique hair, with amethyst, black, and gold in it, gave bullies plenty of material. Plus, he never fought back. He was a timid and kind person, but people just used that to their advantage. Any bully knew that you could taunt, kick, punch, yell at, and abuse Yuugi Muto, and he wouldn't tell anyone. If asked about cuts or bruises, he'd say it had been an accident, or that it was his fault.

So as Yuugi walked up to Domino City Junior High School, he wasn't too surprised to see Ushio and his gang. Yuugi walked into school with a limp that morning.

During lunch later that day, (after being tripped in the halls and being the target of many spitballs) he walked out and sat alone at the base of a tree. He plucked an apple from it. This would be his only lunch, as Ushio had stolen his lunch money.

He saw Ryou Bakura and waved. Ryou has unusually white hair and skin even paler than Yuugi's own. Ryou was usually shy, but the albino was one of the few people Yuugi called a friend. Ryou waved back and smiled. Yuugi patted the ground next to him as an invitation to sit. Ryou started to nod, but then his new boyfriend, Marik Ishtar, grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. Marik was part Egyptian, so he had almost brown skin. His hair was blonde-ish, resembling the color of sand.

Ryou looked back at Yuugi in apology, but Yuugi just smile and waved his arm away, as if to say, 'Go ahead, it's fine. I don't mind.'

Ryou still looked guilty as he sat down next to Marik, his tan skin contrasting with Ryou's white. But it was apparent that Yuugi was soon forgotten as Marik started feeding feeding Ryou cherry tomatoes and carrots, making them both giggle like girls.

Yuugi got up from his spot on the ground and threw his apple core at the tree, in a rare display of his irritation.

Then he sighed and pulled out his puzzle, watchful of bullies. The last time he'd been caught with it at school, Jounochi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto had thrown one of the puzzle pieces into a lake by the school, and broken up the pieces he'd already put together. He'd worked on it all night after that, but still never finished it. Still, he found it easier to work on when he was mad at someone. So his irritation at Ryou changed into joy at getting more of the puzzle finished. His slipped it back into his bag as lunch period ended.

* * *

After school, Ryou caught up with Yuugi as he was walking home and tried to apologize about lunch, but Yuugi just shrugged it off.

"It's fine," he said with a small grin. "I really don't mind being alone."

Ryou still seemed unsure, but he let it drop. "So..." He continued instead, "how about I come over tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Yuugi asked. "Why not today?"

"Oh, you see..." Ryou rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Marik and I were gonna go see a movie today..."

Yuugi laughed. "That's fine, Ryou. See you tomorrow, then."

Ryou grinned back. "Thanks, Yuugi. Tomorrow!" he called back as he turned off the road to his house. Yuugi continued on till he got to the Kame Game Shop.

"I'm home Grandpa!" He yelled. "I'm going upstairs to do homework!"

"Okay, I'll call you down when dinner's ready," Sugoroku said back.

Upstairs in his room, Yuugi flew through his homework, then grabbed the puzzle and continued to work on it. As he slid the pieces into place he thought about the bullies, Ushio, Jounochi, Honda. He thought of the friends who seemed to be abandoning him, Ryou and his childhood friend, Anzu. They'd started going out with popular people, Marik Ishtar and Ryuji Otogi, and never had time for him anymore.

He gasped in excitement as he saw there was only one piece left. He grabbed the last puzzle piece, one with the shape of and eye engraved on it, and slid it into the hole, finishing the pyramid shaped golden pendant.

Yuugi jumped from the desk as colored smoke started to leak from the puzzle and into the air. He gaped as the smoke slowly started to take form. His already wide amethyst eyes widened even further.

Yuugi looked at the shape in front of him-and promptly fainted.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Okay, I'm terrible with cliffhangers XD And no Yami this chapter, sorry! Does some cute Angstshipping make up for it? No? Fine then...This story will also have other pairings as well (likely Puppyshipping Perservereshipping, maybe Psycoshipping, if I decide to make the other Yami's real people...?). So! Please review, and have a wonderful day! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Hope y'all are liking the story so far...Enjoy!**

**Still don't own Yugioh...sigh...**

* * *

Yuugi awoke to the sound of someone calling his name.

"...gi! Yuugi! If you're not down here soon, your dinner will get cold!"

"Coming, Grandpa!" he called immediately out of reflex. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. He must have hit his desk when he fell...wait...why did he fall?

He stood up and saw on his desk the completed puzzle. He smiled happily as he remembered. He'd completed the puzzle! Yuugi looked around his room and saw a long, worn brown band. He strung it through a loop at the top of the puzzle and put it around his neck. He hopped down the stairs as the golden pendant bounced on his chest.

"Grandpa! Look!" Yuugi chirped. Sugoroku turned from setting the table and looked at his grandson. His eyes widened.

"Yuugi! You finished the Millennium Puzzle!"

The small boy smiled and nodded. It took eight years...but it was worth it. The puzzle just felt...right, against his chest. He looked down and cupped it with his hands. The puzzle seemed to warm up in response.

Throughout dinner, Sugoroku kept looking at Yuugi's puzzle. After they finished eating and Yuugi had helped with the dishes, Yuugi went back up to his room. "G'night, Grandpa!"

"Good night, Yuugi! And remember, you have school tomorrow!"

Yuugi groaned quietly. Only one more day, and then it was Sunday. In his room, Yuugi took off the puzzle and changed into his pajamas. He lay down in his bed and was soon asleep.

But not for long. Yuugi suddenly shot out of his bed. He looked at his clock. 3:21 a.m. Why did he wake up? He was about to try to go back to sleep when he saw a figure standing next to his bed, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through his window.

Yuugi screamed, but quickly cut it off. The figure didn't react. He waited, but Sugoroku was still sleeping.

Yuugi didn't know what to do-yell again? keep quiet? run? attack?-but his natural curiosity got the better of him, and he turned on his lamp.

There was no one there. Yuugi closed his eyes and sighed. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom down the hallway. There he splashed some water on his face and the back of his neck. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. His heart was still pounding like a rabbit's.

He eventually decided that some random bump had woken him up, and his overactive, sleep-deprived imagination had created a figure.

As he was laying in bed, facing the wall, trying to get to sleep for a second time, he suddenly remembered the smoke that had come out of the puzzle earlier... And the figure it had formed...

Yuugi tensed. The smoke-figure had had an uncanny resemblance to himself...same hair, at least, except the other's was more stiff and had more lightning-like streams, and the tips were closer to crimson. The smoke-figure's eyes had also been sharper, more intense and serious and...unforgiving. He'd also seemed a bit taller than Yuugi.

And now that he thought about it...the dark form from a moment ago had had spiky hair...while he couldn't see well in the dark, Yuugi thought the tips had seemed almost...crimson...

Yuugi quickly turned in bed. When he saw the figure again, he didn't scream. Yuugi blinked owlishly at the...thing...before him. "...Hello."

The figure didn't react.

Yuugi slowly reached for the lamp, watching the form the whole time. As the light turned on, Yuugi saw the smoke-figure from earlier. Yuugi gasped quietly. "Hello," he said again, a little louder this time.

The other Yuugi cocked his head. "Hello, little one. Who are you?"

Yuugi jerked back. "I could ask you the same question. You're the one in my room, after all! So...who are YOU?"

"I don't know. Which brings us back to my original question."

"Y-yuugi Muto," Yuugi stuttered, confused. "And how can you not know who you are?"

The ghostly figure smiled. "How do you know who you are?" As Yuugi tried to answer the other interrupted him. "Somebody had to tell you, correct? We all have someone to tell us who we are. So tell me, little Yuugi, who am I?"

Yuugi was quiet for a few seconds, not believing the conversion for a moment, then he said, "Well honestly, you look almost like...a...darker version of me." Yuugi half-smiled. "A...Yami Yuugi."

"Yami Yuugi..." the figure tried out the name and grinned. "I like it."

"Yami, for short," Yuugi continued, getting in to it. But then he remembered something. "Wait...you may not know WHO, you are, but just WHAT are you?"

Yami looked surprised. "Is it not obvious? I am a ghost. A spirit."

"Then...Why have I never seen you before?" Yami glanced at Yuugi's desk.

"I believe it had something to do with the Millennium Puzzle. When you completed it, you released my spirit. I may have had a connection with it in my lifetime."

"What was your name in your life?" Yuugi asked, curious. Yami sighed. "I do not recall, little one. But Yami will do for now."

"Okay," Yuugi said, the last part coming out as a yawn.

Yami chuckled. "Get some sleep. You still have school tomorrow, do you not?"

Yuugi nodded sleepily. "G'night, Yami," Yuugi mumbled as he drifted off.

"Sweet dreams, little one."

* * *

** They're so cute :3 Ah...I wish my Yami was that sweet. Mine's a bit of a smart-a -_- Well, if you enjoyed this, have a great day! Read some more fanfiction! Be a Yugioh nerd! If you didn't...Well...tell me what you didn't like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter Three, hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who follows this story! It makes my ego almost 1/3 the size of Kaiba's! (Reference:)**

**DISCLAIMER: *checks* Hmm, nope, don't own Yugioh. Kinda obvious, I think.**

* * *

Yuugi woke up the next morning to sunlight so bright streaming through the window that he could see it through his eye lids.

He was afraid to open his eyes. He was scared that last night would turn out to be a dream, and that there was no Yami. That the ghost and the conversation had all been imagined.

He finally gathered the courage to peek through his eye lids-

There was no one else in the room, ghost or otherwise.

Yuugi sighed and chided himself for being childish in hoping that Yami had been real. There was no such thing as ghosts. And even if there were, what were the odds of a spirit being attached to a puzzle?

'Not very likely,' Yuugi decided.

Yuugi still had a while before he had to get up, but he hopped out of bed anyway. He could be a little slower this morning, as he wasn't too rushed.

He walked down to the bathroom for a shower. As the warm water surrounded him, Yuugi thought of his dream. Yami...he knew that he and the man shared an unusual resemblance (what were the odds of someone having hair that defied gravity even more than his own?). But Yuugi had still thought Yami had seemed very...

Yuugi blushed. 'Don't think about him that way! It was a DREAM! Even if it wasn't, he'd still be a ghost! And a boy ghost, at that...'

Yuugi was bi. He didn't care about a person's gender, so long as he loved him and they loved him back. But he knew confessing that would just give bullies even more reasons to torment him, despite the number of openly gay people at his school.

After getting out of the shower and drying his hair, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go get some clothes. As he entered his room, Yuugi squealed. Yami was sitting on the bed.

Yuugi broke into a giant grin. "Yami! You're...real! And you're here!"

Yami seemed amused, but confused. "Of course I am, Yuugi...Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuugi blushed slightly. "I thought it was a dream," he admitted.

Yami blinked, then laughed. "No, little one. I'm as real as a ghost can be."

Yuugi smiled again. He'd had the urge to hug Yami, but knew that would have been awkward for them both-the gesture, and the fact that Yuugi likely would have just gone through him.

"So..." Yuugi said awkwardly.

Yami looked up innocently. "Hmm?"

Yuugi blushed. "Could you...er...turn around or something?"

Yami's eyes widened slightly, and he grinned sheepishly. "Right...I'll just be in the puzzle, then."

Yuugi started as Yami suddenly disappeared. 'Huh...in the puzzle?' he mused as he took off the towel around his waist when a thought suddenly hit him. Could Yami see him from inside the puzzle? As he stood frozen, he had another thought. Did he WANT Yami to see him...?

Blushing profusely, he quickly changed into his school clothes, trying to get rid of THOSE thoughts.

Walking towards his puzzle, Yuugi saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it. It was a leather choker, the color matching his school uniform.

On impulse, he put it on. He quickly put his puzzle around his neck as well, and walked down stairs to see Sugoroku in the middle of making breakfast.

"Morning, Grandpa," Yuugi said as he took a seat at the table.

Sugoroku smiled. "Good to see you awake, Yuugi." His eyes fell to Yuugi's chest and he raised an eyebrow.

Yuugi blushed and shrugged. "It had a loop on the top, wasn't it meant to be worn as a pendant?"

His grandpa laughed. "I suppose so." He sat a plate with pancakes and fruit and a glass of milk in front of Yuugi. Yuugi took his time eating, then grabbed his school bag and walked out the door.

"Bye Grandpa! See you later!"

Sugoroku shook his head. "I do hope that boy is careful."

* * *

As Yuugi walked to school, Yami suddenly appeared next to him.

"So, how does that work?" Yuugi mumbled under his breath, glancing around nervously. "Can other people see you if you're outside of the puzzle?"

Yami shrugged. "How should I know? You're the only person I've been around when I am outside the puzzle."

As the neared the school, Yuugi only became more nervous. 'What will people do if they CAN see Yami? How will they react? Could I just pretend that I don't see him?' But as it turned out, he had nothing to worry about. While Yami walked silently next to Yuugi, people just walked around them. People seemed to unconsciously veer away from where Yami was standing, so no one walked through him, but it was obvious that no one could see him.

As he walked inside the school, Yuugi realized something. Ushio hasn't stopped him! Maybe he was sick? Yuugi looked discreetly over towards Yami. Or maybe...?

"Yuugi!" a girly voice suddenly called out. Said teen looked towards the voice, surprised.

Anzu Mazaki, sitting with Otogi, was waving to him with a big smile. Anzu had short brown hair and bright blue, expressive eyes. Otogi had emerald green eyes, and wore more eye liner than Anzu. He had a die earring and a black-and-red headband. His black hair was pulled back.

Yuugi waved hesitantly. "H-hey, Anzu!"

Anzu's smile widened even further. "I'll meet up with you at lunch, okay?"

Surprised, Yuugi could only stutter out a hasty "Sure!" before Anzu called out, "Bye then!" Otogi just nodded, his die bobbing along with his head.

Yuugi walked into school in a daze.

Yami seemed confused. "And that was...?"

* * *

**So! Some slight Perservereshipping, but it you don't like it, don't worry, it's not really a main pairing. Also! Did you know that my spell check auto-corrects "Anzu's" to "Nazi's"? XD I found that amusing. Well, look out for chapter four soon! It might be a while in comparison to these first few...Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! Good day to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Yay! My first review! You guys have no idea how much I flipped out when I saw XD So, to Final Syai Lunar Generation-Yes, you are awesome, and I do have to thank you! So thanks! :) It's funny, because I wrote the first half of the story before reading your review XD Yami is even more clueless, and yes, Yuugi is very cute ^_^ And I will be as dedicated as I can! Hope you, and everyone else who likes the story so far, enjoys the new chapter :D**

**STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

During his classes, Yuugi was astounded when not ONE leg stretched out to trip him, not ONE spitball hit the back of his head, and he didn't hear a SINGLE comment about his hair, or even his newly acquired necklace.

Yami just spent his time looking around, confused. He was curious about everything, from cars, to computers, to pens. When they passed the teacher's lounge on their way to the cafeteria, he stopped and stared through the window on the door, looking towards something on the counter.

Yuugi came up behind him. "What is it this time, Yami?" he whispered inconspicuously.

Yami kept starting. Yuugi could now tell what held his gaze-the coffee machine.

"It's...How...

"Yuugi," he stated, "your world is very baffling."

Yuugi giggled, earning a confused glance from a couple younger girls, but neither said anything.

"That's coffee, it's a drink," Yuugi whispers. "It makes people more awake, or more aware. You can put in creamer, sugar, or milk so it's not as bitter. You need a machine to make it, which it what the black thing is..." Yuugi trailed off at Yami's blank look. He sighed, exasperated. "We have one in our kitchen!"

Yami pursed his lips. "I believe I was in the puzzle at the time. I'm only slightly aware of my surroundings when I'm in the puzzle. The world seems to have changed so much...How long have I been gone?"

Yuugi suddenly remembered...! So that means that Yami HADN'T seen him...

Yuugi didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed.

Yuugi walked away from the teacher's lounge and on to lunch. Yami, needing to stay near the puzzle, followed closely behind.

"Yuugi!" Said person was suddenly tackled to the ground, making the puzzle dig into his chest. The voice had sounded vaguely familiar...

"Marik! Get off of him! That is NOT the way you invite someone to lunch!" At Ryou's rebuke, Marik climbed off Yuugi and stretched out a hand to help Yuugi up.

"Is that a typical way to greet people?" Yami whispered, though no one could hear him aside from Yuugi. Yuugi smiled at Marik as the Egyptian helped him up.

"Not a typical greeting," he said so as not to have to answer Yami directly, "but is there something you wanted?"

"Yes," Ryou answered, still half-glaring at Marik, though on him it looked almost cute. "I felt bad about yesterday," he continued in explanation, "and I was wondering if you would like to eat with us?" He said the last part as a question.

Yuugi wanted badly to say yes, but... "Anzu and Otogi asked me to eat with them," he said apologetically. Most of the time people rarely talked to him, let alone asked him to lunch!

Ryou just smiled while Marik scowled at the thought of Anzu. "They can eat with us t-!"

"RYOU!"

"MARIK!"

Both of the teens winced simultaneously. Into the lunch room barged Seto Kaiba, and his boyfriend, Jounochi.

"Ryou, make him stop!" Jounochi whined to the little albino.

"It's a NICKNAME!" Kaiba shouted at him. "Marik!" he said again as he rounded on the teen. "You call Ryou "kitten," right?" Marik nodded, but before he could open his mouth, Kaiba turned to Ryou. "And do you mind it?"

"Not really, no-"

"See?" Kaiba smirked triumphantly.

Jounochi rolled his eyes. " 'Kitten' is completely different from 'mutt'!"

"Sometimes it's 'puppy'! And you know you like it!"

"I do not-!" Yuugi had been standing awkwardly to the side the whole time, when Ryou suddenly noticed him and pulled on Marik's arm. They slipped away from the bickering couple, and went to sit in a seat outside.

"So...kitten?" Yuugi asked, curious, but not wanting to pry.

Ryou blushed, clearly visible on his pale cheeks. "It's just a pet name Marik gave me," he said shyly.

Yami smirked from behind Yuugi, but no one saw. 'A pet name?' He looked down at Yuugi. His wide, beautiful eyes...ALIVE eyes. Yami sighed inwardly. 'Never gonna happen...'

Marik's giggle returned Yami to the conversation. "Oh, you know you love it." He slid closer to his boyfriend, and nuzzled his neck.

"Marik!" Ryou's cheeks were scarlet. He glanced shyly at Yuugi, only to see the small boy giggling, trying unsuccessfully to hide it behind a hand.

Another voice was suddenly heard. "Yuugi!"

Marik scowled again. "Here we go," he mumbled unhappily.

Ryou lightly smacked his arm. "Be nice!" he chided.

"Hey, Anzu!" Yuugi said. "Hi, Otogi."

"Hey Yuugi," Otogi replied. He sat down next to Marik, who was still very close to Ryou. He grabbed a cup and a few dice and started doing some parlor tricks. Ryou watched, but Marik, ever stubborn, made a point of looking away.

Anzu sat to the right of Yuugi, across from Otogi. Yami sat invisibly on his left.

The brunette sighed. "Ryuji, put those away," she scolded lightly. Otogi shrugged and put them up. "So, Yuugi!" Anzu said, holding Otogi's hand across the table. Ryou and Marik were now holding hands as well. "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

Yami sighed, wishing he could hold Yuugi's hand like that. He looked down and watched his hand go through Yuugi's.

"Yeah," Yuugi said, not noticing Yami's disappointment. He scratched the back of his neck, not sure what to say. "Er..."

"ANZU!"

"OTOGI!"

This time, everyone at the table cringed. "Jou..." Anzu started.

"Anzu," said person began, "if Otogi made you mad, wouldn't you ask for make-up sex?"

Yuugi gaped at the casual mention of the word, but quickly controlled his expression when he realized that no one else seem to have reacted.

"Well, it depends on what I was mad about, I guess-"

"Otogi," Seto started, "if it was something stupid, would you still want to have make-up sex?"

"Well, actually, as long as it would make her happy-"

"See!" Jou said triumphantly. Seto growled and stalked away, Jou following closely behind, smiling.

Yuugi looked around the table. "How are they a couple when all they do is fight?"

Anzu shrugged. "They may not agree on some things, but I think those boys really do love each other." Otogi squeezed her hand lightly, making the girl smile.

* * *

Later that day, Ryou and Yuugi were in Yuugi's room. Yami sat on the bed.

The boys were playing Duel Monsters in the floor. Yuugi had just about won when Ryou asked where the bathroom was. Yuugi pointed him to it and turned to Yami.

"So," he began. Yami looked up. "Do you think it's possible for you to make yourself visible to other people?"

Yami thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, Aibou."

" 'Aibou'?" Yuugi interrupted. "Partner?"

If ghosts could blush, Yami would have been as red as his eyes. "It's a p-partner! It means partner!" Yami stumbled over his words. "You've been helping me out so much, showing me around, plus you got me out of the puzzle, but if you don't like it, I mean, I don't have to call you it-"

Yuugi giggled and looked at Yami, amused. He was so cute when he was flustered! "No, I don't mind at all. I like it."

Yami seemed relieved, and tried to get back to the previous topic. "Anyway...as I was saying, you're the only person I've tried to make myself visible to. But I suppose I could try to appear to Ryou if you wanted me to."

Yuugi beamed, making Yami smile too. "That would be great! I'll explain you to him, and when I'm done you try appearing." Yami nodded as Ryou came back into the room.

"Ryou," Yuugi began hesitantly, not sure how to continue.

"What is it, Yuugi?" Ryou asked, curious.

"Well, you see...Do you believe in ghosts?"

Ryou seemed taken off guard at the random question, but considered it and said, "Yes, I do. I know I believe in souls, so I don't see why one couldn't get stuck on Earth."

"Um." Yuugi was unsure how to continue, but finally blurted out, "There's a ghost in here with us." Yuugi nodded to Yami.

Ryou's eyebrows drew together, and he opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes suddenly widened.

"Y-yuugi," he stuttered, "there's a ghost on your bed."

* * *

**Phew! So, Ryou's in on it now :D Can you tell how much I love making characters blush? "Aibou!" And Puppyshipping! That's always fun! (I feel like 78% of Puppyshipping is arguing, but cute arguing.)**

** Well, have a nice day, if you like it, it means a lot if you tell me! Bye, see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I get warm fuzzies when I read nice reviews :3 So thanks to Final Syai Lunar Generation and Ryou Bakura13 for those! Yes, some random Puppyshipping last chapter XD Yes, coffee machines are amazing, and never fear about Yami! ^_^ Well as always, enjoy!**

**And as always, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

"So, when you finished the puzzle, you released Yami, but he doesn't remember anything about his past, not even his name?"

Yami nodded to Ryou. "Yes, that sums it up beautifully. But you can call me Yami."

Ryou whistled lowly. "That's...cool." He glanced over at Yuugi. "Are you gonna tell anybody else about him?"

Yuugi shrugged, unsure. "I don't know, yet. How do you think Marik would react?"

Ryou snorted. "He'd probably think it was cool, then try to find a way to bring him back to life."

"Do you think that'd be possible?" Yuugi and Yami asked eagerly in unison. They glanced at each other, surprised and embarrassed.

Ryou shrugged, not seeming to notice. "I'm sure if it's possible Marik would either know or find a way. Want me to go ahead and call him over now?"

Yuugi looked at Yami. "Is that okay with you?"

Yami nodded. "So long as it's okay with you."

Yuugi turned to Ryou and said, "That would be great." Ryou nodded, pulling out a cell phone as he walked into the hallway.

"Yuugi?"

"Hmm?"

Yami swallowed. "If it were possible...for me to come back to life...where would I go?"

Yuugi looked at the ghost, confused. "Wouldn't you stay here-?" He suddenly looked slightly horrified. "I'm not saying you have to! If you can possibly come back, you by no means would HAVE to stay here!"

"Would you want me to stay here?" Yami grinned coyly.

Yuugi blushed. "O-only if you would to!"

Yami smiled. "I think I would like that arrangement." Yuugi smiled back at him. Yami suddenly FELT something-and not just a Yuugi-related urge. He was actually SITTING on the bed instead of simply floating above it. As soon as he noticed it, though, the sensation was gone.

Ryou walked back into the room. "Marik should be over in a few. He doesn't live to far away from here."

"Okay," Yuugi said. "What do you want to do till then?"

Ryou shrugged, looking at Yami. "We could try helping Yami remember some things about his past," he suggested.

"That's a good idea," Yuugi said. He looked towards the figure hovering slightly above his bed. "Do you remember ANYTHING?"

Yami thought for a minute. Finally, he said, "Yes, but not much. I just get the feeling that I was important, or well-respected. The world was much different from the way it is now, I know that much."

"What, you didn't have coffee machines?" Yuugi asked innocently. Yami tried to scowl, but ended up laughing, along with Yuugi.

Ryou looked back and forth between them, grinning. 'I wonder if they know they like each other,' Ryou thought.

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku called. "There's someone here to see you!"

"Send him up, Grandpa!" Yuugi hollered back, guessing the visitor would be Marik. He was right. The sandy-blonde walked into his room a moment later, covered in his typical gold jewelry.

"Hey Yuugi," he greeted, going to sit next to Ryou and putting an arm around the small boy. His short purple shirt rode up slightly, drawing Ryou's gaze.

"Hey Marik," Yuugi returned.

"Marik," Ryou started with Yuugi's tactic. "Do you think there's such thing as ghosts?"

To Yuugi's surprise, the small Egyptian immediately nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Would you believe that there is a spirit in here right now?" Yuugi asked.

Marik's eyes widened. "Is there really?"

"Yeah," Yuugi laughed. He looked at Yami again.

Marik gaped. "It's a ghost! There's really a ghost! This is so cool!"

The other three laughed at his reaction.

"Have you seen Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle?" Ryou asked.

Marik nodded. "The golden pyramid necklace, right?"

Yuugi nodded. "Well, when I completed it, Yami's-" he gestured towards said figure- "spirit was released. He doesn't remember who he was in his life, though. He only has some impressions."

Yami nodded, agreeing with Yuugi. "I just get the feeling that I was important."

"Yuugi, can I see your puzzle?" Marik asked. Yuugi nodded and slid the puzzle off his neck. Marik examined it.

"That's the Eye of Horus," Marik said, pointing to the eye on the front of the puzzle. "It's an Ancient Egyptian symbol, sometimes used to show royalty. How much do you know about the puzzle?" he asked Yuugi.

"My Grandpa said it was found in Egypt on a dig. The puzzle had never been solved, supposedly."

"So, does that mean I'm likely from Egypt?" Yami asked.

Marik nodded. "You may have been royalty, a priest or something similar."

Ryou piped up, "Maybe if we find some more information, it'll jog Yami's memory!"

"Yeah!" Yuugi said. "Does any of the Egypt stuff ring a bell?" he asked Yami.

"A bit," Yami confirmed. "It sounds familiar, but it doesn't bring back any specific memories."

Ryou checked the time on his phone. It was almost six. He grimaced. "Sorry Yuugi, I gotta get going. Maybe I could come over again tomorrow?"

"Sure Ryou," Yuugi grinned. "Would you want to come over too, Marik?"

"Heck yeah!" Marik exclaimed. "This thing's getting interesting, I'm not missing it! But I'll go ahead and go on too. Bye, Yuugi!"

Yuugi smiled. "Bye Ryou, bye Marik!"

"See you tomorrow, Yuugi," Ryou said as he and Marik left. "Have fun, you guys!"

"What do you mean?"

"We will!"

Yami suddenly clammed up, glaring at Ryou for making that slip out. The white haired boy giggled as he left with his boyfriend.

* * *

"What was that?" Marik asked as they walked out the door.

Ryou chuckled. "Yuugi likes Yami, and Yami likes Yuugi, but they don't know it yet."

"Playing match-maker, are we?"

"You know it."

* * *

Yuugi looked at Yami. "So...what'd you say?"

"When?" Yami answered, playing dumb.

Yuugi looked at him, exasperated. "Why did you say that?"

Yami rubbed the back of neck. "J-just joking, Aibou." He grinned nervously.

"...Oh," Yuugi said. "Alright then."

"Yuugi, come on downstairs, dinner's ready!" Sugoroku yelled up.

"Should I appear to your grandfather?" Yami asked.

Yuugi looked him over. "I really don't know...I'm not sure how he'd react to you. I honestly don't think he'd mind, though. I think we should. What about you?"

"Whatever you wanna do, Aibou, I'm fine with it."

"Alright," Yuugi said as he ran down the stairs. "Grandpa," he began.

"Yes, Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked, setting the table for dinner.

"You know the Millennium Puzzle?"

Sugoroku looked suspicious. "Have you seen anything weird or unusual around it?"

Surprised, Yuugi could only say, "Yes, actually."

"Well, what about it?"

Yuugi swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Do you know who the puzzle belonged to in Ancient Egypt?"

His grandpa shook his head. "I don't, I'm sorry. Why?"

"Because his spirit is still attached to the puzzle," Yuugi finished quickly. He looked at Yami. The ghost made himself visible to Sugoroku.

Out of the four people who'd seen Yami do far, Sugoroku acted the most normal to his sudden appearance. The old man merely nodded, taking it in stride. "But if this is the spirit of the previous owner of the puzzle, why were you wondering who he was?"

"I don't remember anything," Yami explained. "Not even my name, though Yuugi has given me the name Yami."

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow at his grandson. " 'Darkness'?"

Yuugi blushed slightly. "The name seemed appropriate at the time. But he is really nice," the small boy insisted.

Sugoroku, while still suspicious, relented and said, "Welcome, Yami."

The spirit bowed from next to Yuugi. "Thank you, sir. I'll try not to cause too much trouble."

"I'll hold you to that," the old man said.

* * *

**Yami's getting around! :D And they're both so stubborn...One of them needs to confess soon! -_- So...I'll go do that!**

**Also, I may or may not have the time to update tomorrow...ROAD TRIP! Ugh...8 hours in a car with five other people...I'll be writing if you need me~**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, bye! Have a good day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Updates are fun :3 Sorry I was gone yesterday, I was tired, but now it's all good! Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, or reviews! (Heck, or just even reads. That's what I do half the time.) And speaking of reviews- Thanks to: Guest (aww, you so sweet :), Ryou Bakura 13 (haha, thanks! I honestly wasn't sure about that part!), and finally, Starrymoon04 (patience, child! One more chapter, we're getting there! And I know right XD).**

**Haha. Parentheses are fun.**

**Nope nope nope, still don't own Yugioh! Happy reading!**

* * *

After dinner, Yuugi walked up the stairs to his room. The small boy seemed exhausted, and Yami noticed.

"Are you alright, Yuugi?" he asked, concerned.

Yuugi smiled tiredly. "I'm fine, Yami. It's just been a long day." Yuugi yawned as he grabbed his pajamas. He took off the puzzle and choker and set them on his desk. He looked at Yami pointedly.

Yami cleared his throat and flashed into the puzzle. After what seemed like long enough, he came out to see Yuugi doing up the last few buttons on his shirt. Yuugi climbed into his bed and quickly drifted off.

Later that night, Yami sat on the desk, next to the puzzle. Moonlight poured from a window, going through Yami and illuminating Yuugi's face. Yami didn't need to sleep. If he was in the puzzle, he could go into a semi-conscious state to conserve his energy. But right now, Yami was fine with just watching Yuugi.

Yami knew the boy was beautiful. Especially in sleep, when any worry lines disappeared, and his face seemed more peaceful.

Yuugi was Yami's first real memory. In the puzzle, there had been only darkness. 'Yami,' he thought wryly. 'Such a strangely fitting name...'

Yami wasn't completely sure if he wanted to get his memories back. He didn't know what kind of person he'd been. He could have been cruel, hated by everyone.

But at least knowing something terrible for certain would be better than the things his own mind had conjured up. Yami sighed deeply.

There was a rustle in the bed sheets. "Yami?" Yuugi said, only half awake. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Aibou." Yuugi rolled his eyes and sat up. "Seriously. What were you thinking about?"

Yami smiled. "You're getting to know me too well." Then he was serious again. "I was thinking about my past."

"Have you remember something?" Yuugi asked eagerly.

Yami sighed, the same sigh that had woken Yuugi up. He moved over and floated above the bed next to Yuugi's legs. "No, little one. Not yet. I wondering what kind of person I was. I could have been terrible! And Marik said I may have been pretty high up in society. How do we know I wasn't just an awful, corrupted person all around?" The ghost was clearly torn about this.

"Yami," Yuugi said with absolute certainty. "There is no way you could have been anything less than a kind, caring, considerate person."

"But how could you possibly know for sure?" Yami had his head in his hands, feeling like he didn't deserve the compliments.

"Remember that first night after I finished the puzzle?" Yami nodded. "You could have been loutish and rude, you could have haunted me, for God's sake! If you were a bad person, do you really think you would have been so kind towards some random person after who knows how many years in isolation?"

Yami seemed taken aback. He was at a loss for words.

Yuugi blushed. "S-sorry. I just didn't want you to think you were bad! I know you couldn't have lost your personality completely, and you've been nothing but friendly and kind to me since we've met."

Yami suddenly laughed. "Aibou...you could cheer anybody up. Thank you," Yami said sincerely, making Yuugi blush again.

Yami reached out a hand towards Yuugi hesitantly. Yuugi lifted up his own hand, moving it to the transparent hand coming closer to him. And they touched. Yuugi gasped. Yami's hand was cold, but soft and smooth. To Yami, Yuugi's hand felt like all that was warm and wonderful and ALIVE. Yami wanted nothing more than to sink into the warmth.

But then Yami's hand slid through Yuugi's, becoming insubstantial once again. The pair locked eyes.

"Y-yami?"

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami's eyes were full of hope.

"Do you think you're somehow...coming back?"

Yami grinned, making Yuugi mirror the action. "I do Aibou. I truly, truly hope that I somehow am."

* * *

Yuugi got almost no sleep that night. His chest kept clenching in anticipation at the thought Yami being real. He shivered as he remembered Yami's touch, not unpleasantly. If he could touch even more of Yami-

'No no no no, make that train of thought CRASH,' he thought to himself. But the tantalizing mental image of Yami's smiling, slightly parted lips kept cropping into his mind.

When Yuugi finally did get to sleep, it was with a faint blush still coloring his cheeks.

* * *

The next morning, Yuugi woke up later than he usually did. No school that day, after all. He checked his clock and saw that it was almost ten.

He walked down stairs, still in his sleeping clothes, but with the puzzle around his neck. Yami floated down after him.

Sugoroku had left a note, saying he'd be gone for half the day, not back until around two. There was lasagna in the fridge for lunch, the letter promised.

Yuugi ran a hand through his hair and looked in the refrigerator for something to heat up for breakfast. He saw a clear container with leftover pancakes and grabbed that. Or tried to, at least. Yuugi's hand slipped through it. Yami saw and gasped. Yuugi just stood, staring at the offending appendage. But the other hand was still holding the refrigerator door open. Yuugi quickly grabbed the container again, succeeding this time. He set it on the counter near the microwave. He turned to Yami, shaken.

"Aibou, are you feeling alright?" Yami asked.

Yuugi crossed his arms and shook his head. He knew that since Yami had seen that he hadn't imagined it. If he'd been the only one to see it, he would have disregarded it. But as it was, Yuugi was freaked out.

He heated up the pancakes without a problem, and got some fruit to go with it. Yuugi sat at the table and picked up his fork, only to have it slip through his fingers. Yuugi's again solid hands gripped the edge of the table. "Yami..."

"It will be alright, Aibou. We can ask Marik or Ryou if they found anything." Yami unconsciously tried to pat Yuugi's back, and saw his go through Yuugi- but no. Yuugi had gone through his hand. Yami gulped, but luckily Yuugi hadn't noticed. "I think we need to call over Ryou and Marik. Now."

* * *

Yuugi got dressed and called the two teens over. Marik showed up first and the three sat in Yuugi's room until Ryou came in a few moments later. The three boys sat on the floor, Yami on the bed.

"I have news!" Marik said happily. "I might know who Yami was when he was alive!"

Yuugi gasped excitedly. "Really? Who?"

Marik turned to the ghost. "Remember how I said the Eye of Horus on your puzzle could be used to show royalty in Ancient Egypt?" Yami nodded. "Well, my family used to guard the tomb of a Nameless Pharaoh."

Recognition sparked in Yami's eyes.

"Nameless Pharaoh?" Yuugi interrupted. "How does that work?"

"His name was erased from history," Marik explained.

"Pharaoh..." Yami murmured. Then he straightened. "Tell me more about this 'Nameless Pharaoh'."

"Well, he had a priest named Seth who took the throne after him."

'Priest Seth...Cousin Seth!' Yami thought. "What else?" he asked.

Marik thought. "Well, he had a whole council full of people who all had a Millennium Item, like your puzzle. I don't remember all their names, but I do know that Priestess Isis had the Necklace, Priest Seth had the Rod, Priest Shada had the Ankh, and Priest Mahad had the Ring. I can't remember the names of the people who had the Eye or the Scales. The Pharaoh had the Puzzle."

Yami held the sides of his head, gripping his crazy hair. "Aknadin had the Eye, my uncle. Karim had the Scales. Give me one more thing!"

Marik frantically tried to remember something, anything. "Well, Priest Mahad had an apprentice about the Pharaoh's age. Her name sounded a bit like Mahad's...um..."

"Mana!" Yami grinned widely. "We were friends, she always hated calling me 'Pharaoh,' for the longest time she just called me-" his eyes widened and he stood up. "Atem! I am Pharaoh Atem, son of Akhenamkhanen and beloved child of the gods."

The three teens' eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

"Uh," Ryou said. "I feel like we should be bowing or something."

Yami, now known as Atem, laughed. "Don't, that'd just be awkward. We're friends, and besides, my reign is long over."

Yuugi giggled. "But can we still call you Yami? I guess I'm just used to it."

"Of course, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled up at Yami. "See? Told you, you're not a bad person." He reached over to grab Yami's hand, only for Yuugi's to go through Yami's. Yuugi looked horrified, Yami was not so much surprised as he was sad, and Ryou and Marik were just confused.

"Yeah..." Yuugi said. "We have some news too."

Yuugi and Yami took turns explaining; the fact that Yami sometimes became solid, and Yuugi sometimes became insubstantial. They demonstrated. Yuugi picked up his choker off his desk, but a moment later, it slid through his fingers. On his third try, Yami picked up the choker and sat it back on his desk.

Ryou suddenly grinned. "This is great!"

* * *

**I think I'm getting better at this whole "cliffhanger" thing ^_^**

**You like? You review!**

**And sorry Starrymoon04! XD Seriously, next chapter, I swear!**

**Good day, as always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are! A new chapter :D Enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, or that squiggly thing after "enjoy." What's it called, anyway? Looks cool, though.**

* * *

"Do what?" Yuugi asked, baffled. "How is this a good thing?"

Ryou was still smiling. "It means Yami can come back!" No one else said anything, confused into silence. But Yami and Yuugi's faces lit up at the prospect.

Ryou continued, "I did a lot of research, using anything from books to Wikipedia. I didn't find much useful information on how to bring a spirit back to life, that didn't involve killing someone else, at least. But there was one thing. I didn't think it was a very reliable source at the time, but now I think it could have been true."

All eyes were glued to the white haired boy. "It said that when a ghost falls in love with a living person-" he looked pointedly at the pair leaning against the bed, "- the ghost will start becoming more substantial, while the person will become less and less so. Eventually, both will be half and half; sometimes solid, sometimes not."

"And this is a good thing because...?" Marik spoke up.

Ryou sighed. "Let me finish!" He turned back to Yami and Yuugi. "You guys need to kiss!"

"WHAT?" Yuugi said. He didn't seem put off, just surprised. "I mean, I really wouldn't mind, but why?"

Ryou giggled. "I know it's the ultimate cliché, but if you guys are truly in love, and you kiss, it should bring Yami back to life!

"But," he said, suddenly serious. "If one of the people is not truly in love, then both the human and the ghost will become full ghosts."

"Kitten, what have you been reading?" Marik sighed.

Yuugi and Yami turned to face each other, eyes full of hope.

"Yuugi..." Yami said gently. "Do you want to try?"

Yuugi wasn't sure. He knew he liked Yami, but...love? Then he looked up into those eyes, and he KNEW. "Yes, Yami." He smirked. "If we become ghosts, just know it's your fault."

Yami laughed loudly. Then he grabbed Yuugi and kissed him. Yuugi stiffened in surprise, but quickly melted into Yami's embrace. Yuugi wrapped his arms around him and ran his hand through Yami's hair. 'His solid hair,his solid arms around me...' he noted in the back of his mind. 'We can probably stop now...'

But Yuugi didn't want to stop, he never wanted to stop. They fit perfectly, their bodies, their lips. Yami was leading Yuugi's lips, when his tongue slipped out and brushed Yuugi's bottom lip. Yuugi gasped, and that was all Yami needed.

Ryou and Marik quietly left the room, Ryou feeling very accomplished. They sat out in the hallway, arms around each other.

Back in Yuugi's room, the boys were still preoccupied. Yami had won their little tongue-battle. Yuugi tasted like syrup and fruit. They parted slightly when they needed to breath, foreheads pressed together, smiling like idiots. They were both breathing deeply. Yuugi's face was flushed and Yami hugged him tightly.

"Aibou," Yami whispered in his ear.

Yuugi shivered. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Yami pushed Yuugi back and they kissed again, slower, arms wrapped around each other. Yami opened his mouth this time and let Yuugi in. Yuugi's tongue explored. Yami moaned quietly. Yami's mouth tasted strangely sweet, like honey, and a natural taste Yuugi liked to think was uniquely Yami.

They parted once again, and Yuugi noticed Ryou and Marik were missing. He blushed, thinking what they must have looked like.

Reluctantly, Yuugi untangled himself from Yami. They smiled at each other. Yami kissed Yuugi's cheek and said, "I think we can let them back in now."

Yuugi opened the door to his room, and saw the pair sitting down, leaning against each other. His hair was slightly askew, and his cheeks still red. "Er...sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine Yuugi," Ryou said.

"Yeah," Marik added. "You were both dying-or should I say living?-to do it anyway."

Ryou smacked his arm and rolled his eyes. "You just wish we'd kiss like that more often."

"Yep."

Yuugi went back into the room, leaving the door open so the others could follow behind. He suddenly screamed, running to a still body laying near the bed.

"YAMI!" he yelled hysterically. He quickly ran over to the prone figure, putting his hands on Yami's chest. He put his ear close to Yami's mouth, and relaxed when he heard Yami was breathing evenly. "But...Why...?" he asked aloud, confused.

"Well," Marik said reasonably, "he probably didn't sleep while he was outside the puzzle. He has a few days sleep to catch up on."

Yuugi, calmer now, said, "Come on. Marik, help me get him to the guest bedroom down the hall. Ryou, you get the doors." The boys nodded.

Yuugi grabbed Yami's arms, Marik grabbed his legs. Ryou opened Yuugi's bedroom door. Yuugi told Ryou which door was the guest room and he opened that door. Yuugi and Marik sat Yami on the bare bed. Yuugi went back into the hallway and grabbed Yami a few blankets from a closet.

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku abruptly called, accompanying the sound of the front door opening. "I'm home!"

"O-okay, Grandpa! Marik and Ryou are here, I'll be down in a second!"

"What do we do?" Marik asked.

"Grandpa knows about Yami," Yuugi said. "We have to tell him. It's not like I'd be able to keep it a secret for very long anyway."

"Do you want us to stay?" Ryou asked.

"No, it's fine," Yuugi assured them. "I'll see you both tomorrow at school, then?"

"Okay," they said.

"Wait," Marik added. "Will Yami be coming to school?"

"I doubt it, unless Grandpa makes him." The pair nodded, and all three headed downstairs. Sugoroku was taking off his jacket in the kitchen.

"Hello, Ryou, Marik," the old man greeted.

"Hello," they replied. "We were just leaving," Ryou informed him.

Sugoroku nodded. "Goodbye then, boys. Hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah," Marik said slyly. "We'll be sure to visit YUUGI soon."

Ryou rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's arm. "Bye, Yuugi," he said as he left.

"Bye guys," Yuugi said. He turned to Sugoroku. "How was your day?"

"Fine. I went to a store a couple of towns away. The shop owner claimed he had a gold and silver chest set that he'd be willing to sell, cheap. Well, comparatively. He forgot to mention the pieces were spray painted."

Yuugi shook his head. He didn't understand why people did that kind of thing.

"Anyway," his grandpa said. "How was your day?"

Yuugi bit his lip, unsure what to say. Eventually, he just said, "How about I show you?"

The old man raised an eyebrow but followed his grandson up the stairs into the guest bedroom. He pursed his lips at the figure lying in the bed and said, "How?"

Yuugi blushed. "Well, Ryou found a way to bring Yami back to life! Isn't that great?"

"And I suppose he'll be living with us?"

Yuugi looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, please please please can he? He's got nowhere else to go!"

Sugoroku chuckled. "I'm fine with it."

"Oh, thank you!" Yuugi hugged him.

"But he has to go to school."

"But Grandpa, he'll be way behind everyone else!" Yuugi whined.

"My house, my rules," the man said with finality. "He can rest for the week, but I'm enrolling him in your grade next Monday."

"Okay," Yuugi sighed. "I just hope he's okay by then."

* * *

**And there you go! And please tell me what you think of the Yami/Yuugi scene! *Yuugi puppy-dog eyes* I rewrote that like four times, then ended up going with the second XD**

**Only a couple more chapters, I think. But I have a few more Yugioh ideas, and a couple Death Note one-shots in case those take forever.**

**Bye! Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have the song "iNSaNiTY" stuck in my head. It's really catchy.**

**Thanks to Ryou Bakura13 and pink dimonds for the recent reviews! **

**To pink dimonds: XD I wouldn't know, I just write about it. **

**To Ryou Bakura 13: Thanks for the feedback! :D Really glad you liked it ^_^ And haha, I can picture that now too XD Yes, yes, he was very sexy, kind, and bad-a ;) Don't worry, I talk to books all the time too! And inanimate objects...and myself...**

**Anyway! Here y'all go then, enjoy the chapter!**

**DON'T OWN YUGIOH! We've been over this. Still don't own it :(**

* * *

The next day at school, Yuugi could barely pay attention. He was typically a good student, so the teachers noticed. A couple actually asked him what was wrong, but he just told them it was nothing.

During lunch, he met up with Ryou, Marik, Anzu, and Otogi. Seto and Jou were bickering pointlessly at the end of the table.

Anzu noticed something was up with Yuugi. "Hey Yuugi, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

Before Yuugi could say anything, Marik piped up, "Yuugi's got a boyfri-mmm!"

Ryou had clamped a hand over his mouth. "Let Yuugi tell them himself!" Ryou said. "What are you-ugh!" He pulled back his hand and wiped it on his pants. Marik grinned devilishly.

"Yuugi's got a boyfriend?" Anzu shrieked, ruining Ryou's plan.

"Shh!" Yuugi said. "The whole world doesn't have to know! But yes, I do."

"Oh, what's his name?" Anzu asked, excited.

"Um...Yami Atem."

"What does he look like?" Anzu continued, eager for details.

"Kinda like me, actually. His hair has reddish tips, though, not purple. His eyes are reddish, too. And he has yellow streaks in his hair." Yuugi motioned on his own hair to where Yami's streaks were.

Anzu squealed. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Just since yesterday, actually. He...just moved here."

"Will he be going to school here?" Otogi spoke up.

"Yeah," Yuugi said, surprising both Ryou and Marik. "He's starting next Monday."

* * *

Ryou and Marik had asked to come over after school, but Yuugi told them his Grandpa didn't want anyone coming over until at least Saturday. They had groaned at the prospect.

At Yuugi's house, Yami's condition didn't change until the next day while Yuugi was at school. Yuugi walked through the doors of the game shop to see his Grandpa waiting for him.

"Yami's awake."

He barely got out the last syllable before Yuugi was already halfway up the stairs. He flew into the guest room. Yami was sitting up in bed, an empty tray across his lap. He'd been eating. He quickly sat the tray aside as Yuugi tackled him back into bed again.

"Is this how I'll be greeted every time I wake up?" Yami chuckled. "Because if so, I'm fine with that."

Yuugi finally pulled his head away to look Yami in the eye. "Grandpa said you're going to have to go to school, starting Monday."

Yami smiled. "As long as I have you to help me, Aibou, I'm sure I'll be fine." They lay back in bed for a while, Yami with an arm loosely wrapped around Yuugi's waist.

"Aibou," he suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, in this time, I think I'm supposed to ask you this...Will you be my boyfriend?"

Yuugi giggled and nodded. "Of course!"

Yami kissed the top of his partner's head. "I love you, Yuugi."

"I always will, Yami."

* * *

Sugoroku had Yami stay in bed. Yuugi brought him his breakfast and dinner. They just sat together a lot of the time, talking and kissing the other times.

Sugoroku walked in on them once, but didn't seem to surprised. He just cleared his throat to get their attention.

Yuugi jumped, pulling away from the other boy, guilty. Yami held Yuugi closely, daring Sugoroku to say anything.

But the old man only gave Yami a pointed look and said, "Remember your promise." 'Not to cause too much trouble,' his look reminded the teen.

Yami nodded, visibly relieved. After that, Yuugi sat while Yami rubbed his back soothingly.

* * *

Saturday at school, Yuugi told Ryou and Marik that they were free to come over after school.

They grinned, happy that they would finally get to see their friends again.

"He holding up okay?" Marik asked.

Yuugi nodded. "He's doing surprisingly well, considering he used to be dead."

That two boys laughed, though Yuugi hadn't been joking.

Later that day, the group of four sat in Yuugi's floor. The couples sat next to each other.

"Yuugi," Ryou asked, "does Yami have a nickname for you?"

Yuugi giggled and nodded. "Yeah. 'Aibou'."

"Aww!" Ryou said. " 'Partner'! That's so cute!"

"I thought 'Kitten' was cute," Marik muttered.

"It is," Yami assured him. "But it's for Ryou. I couldn't really call Yuugi 'Kitten', could I?"

Ryou and Yuugi laughed. Ryou cuddled up to Marik. "I like Kitten, you know."

"You have to."

Yami smiled. "It works for you two. Like 'Aibou' works for us." They continued chatting aimlessly until Ryou and Marik had to go.

After that, Yuugi and Yami sat on Yuugi's bed until Sugoroku called them down for dinner. It would be Yami's first time eating out of his bed. Sugoroku had made a special meal, grilled salmon with vegetables and rice.

"Would you like a lemon?" Sugoroku asked. Yami nodded, but Yuugi shook his head.

After dinner, Sugoroku brought out a cherry pie, Yuugi's favorite. Yami found he really liked them, too.

* * *

Sunday was spent getting Yami ready for school. He needed a school bag and a uniform. He and Yuugi went out to get it while Sugoroku made sure Yami was enrolled.

Yami was said to be a family friend whose parents had passed away. It wasn't a complete lie.

They stopped for lunch after getting Yami some new clothes. They sat at a small table for two, and people who saw them thought they were anything from brothers to boyfriends. The ones who thought they were brothers were shocked when the taller one suddenly kissed the shorter one on the lips. A group of girls a couple tables away erupted in giggles and whispers.

They walked home, oblivious.

* * *

Yami lay in bed that night, nervous. He still slept in the guest room, but it had been fixed up a bit. Yami now had an old night stand with a lamp and clock like Yuugi's. It told him it was 10:22. He also had an old desk in the corner, for schoolwork.

Yami couldn't get to sleep. He was nervous about school the next morning. His education had been pretty basic, and he didn't know any historical events or scientific theories. He would be way behind everyone else in his school, he knew. Heck, he may as well have started in Kindergarten. How were they going to explain Yami's total cluelessness? He didn't even know what a coffee machine was a few days ago!

Yami got out of bed and walked down the hall. He stopped at Yuugi's door. He knocked on it softly.

"Aibou?" he whispered. He didn't want to wake Yuugi up if he was sleeping. But Yuugi came and opened his door a moment later.

"Yami?" he asked. "What's up?"

Yami seemed embarrassed. "Yuugi...I'm a little nervous about tomorrow."

Yuugi stepped into his room, motioning for Yami to come in after him. Yami almost shut the door, then realized that Yuugi might assume something. He left the door open.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "I don't know, little one. That everything will be alright? I don't usually get like this. I'm sorry."

Yuugi patted Yami's arm. He grabbed his old math, science, and social studies books from eighth grade and forth grade. He held up the fourth grade ones. "We'll start here."

They spent until well past one a.m. trying to teach Yami the basics. His Pharaoh training showed, and he quickly caught on to new things and concepts. By then, he knew basic multiplication and division fairly well. He somewhat understood common scientific theories, such as the Big Bang, evolution, the idea of gravity, and Newton's laws of motion. He didn't really get electricity. He learned some of Japan's major historical events, but they could tell people he just moved to Japan to explain his cluelessness on that.

Yuugi suddenly smiled softly. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Besides, since when does a Pharaoh get nervous?"

Yami chuckled. "Always, Aibou. We just aren't allowed to show it."

Yuugi patted his hand. "If anything is wrong, you can always come to me. I'll listen, you know. So if you ever have anything bothering you..." Yuugi pulled Yami in for a hug.

Yami wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Yuugi," he said into the boy's shoulder. Yuugi pulled back and looked at him. "Besides, we're telling them you were home-schooled. Which you were, just now. So that should justify some of the things you still don't know."

Yami nodded and said, "Thank you, Aibou. Goodnight." He brushed his lips over Yuugi's, making the boy shiver. Then he walked out and back to his room, closing Yuugi's door on the way out.

Yami feel asleep, still nervous, but slightly less so than he'd been before.

* * *

**D'aww :) I had fun writing this. And absolutely no offence to homeschooled people! I've know some who were learning eighth grade stuff when they would have been in sixth grade! While I was in seventh...She liked making me feel stupid XD**

**Then again, that isn't too hard to do.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will likely be the last, just a heads-up! But I got an idea for a Blindshipping story, and a Mobiumshipping story. So look out for those!**

**Good day, ladies and gents! See you again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you are! Is this really the last chapter? I really don't know . Should I write another chapter? HA! Now you all have to review! Like these nice people:**

**ultimatedragonballzfan: I like your name XD Yeah. All fangirls are secretly jealous of Yuugi :) And Ikr -_- Thanks! ^_^**

**Guest: O: YES! I love vocaloid! And I'll definitely check that out ;) And will do, thanks!**

**Ryou Bakura13: Aww, you so sweet :3 XD We're all secretly insane, see? ALSO! One of the scenes in here was her idea! I'll tell you which at the end, don't wanna give anything away ;)**

**As always, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Haha, I wish I owned Yugioh! But I don't. I disclaim ownership _**

* * *

It was Monday morning. Yami's stomach was churning. He only got down a couple of bites of food. Still, he kept his appearance up, and only Yuugi could tell that he was nervous.

The two boys stepped outside with their school bags full of books. As they walked down the street, Marik came up behind them.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Yami, you nervous about today?"

Yami chuckled, carefree. "Oh, a bit." His hand reached out and squeezed Yuugi's. Yuugi squeezed back. They passed Ryou's house as the small boy came out.

"Hi, Yuugi, Yami!" He moved next to Marik. "Yami, you nervous at all?"

Marik answered for him. "Nah, he's got this."

As they got closer to the school, they saw Anzu and Otogi standing near the gate. Anzu looked up and saw them. She waved. Otogi nodded. Seto and Jou were standing by them in sullen silence, presumably having just finished an argument that neither had won. They four walked up to them.

"You must be Atem?" Anzu greeted.

Yami smiled. "Please, call me Yami."

"And you're Yuugi's boyfriend?" she said, looking at their still locked hands.

"Yes I am."

Yuugi blushed. Yami winked at him, confident now. "My parents died recently, so I moved here. I've always been home-schooled, so I'm not sure where you guys would be in terms to my education." Yuugi looked at Yami in awe. The lies just rolled so smoothly off his tongue.

Ryou raised an eyebrow to Yuugi. Yuugi mouthed, "Later." Yami glanced at Seto and Jou, who were now kissing. He looked to Otogi.

"Are they...always like that?"

Otogi nodded. "Pretty much."

* * *

Yami had done pretty well so far. Sugoroku had requested that Yami be in all of Yuugi's classes so he could adjust faster. He had had to introduce himself in front of each class, but he didn't really mind that.

The teachers almost all sat him next to Yuugi, where he would be close to the front. There was also many free seats surrounding him. Everyone were surprised when, in the one class he wasn't sat next to Yuugi because the teacher didn't want Yami getting picked on too, that Yami actually asked if he could. The teacher said yes.

None of the teachers called on him much either. And none of the students bothered him or Yuugi. As they were walking to lunch, Yuugi realized something. "Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you were...er...you know?" Yuugi said, not wanting to say it out loud.

Yami laughed. "Yes, what about it, Aibou?"

"Well, I was thinking...As soon as I finished the puzzle, people picked on me a lot less, and my old friends started paying a lot more attention to me. Do you think it could be because they somehow realized you were there? And...I don't know...they didn't want to mess with the Pharaoh? You kind of had to be popular, in your lifetime too. So people liked you and payed attention to you?"

Yuugi seemed embarrassed at the theory, but Yami considered it. "That's an interesting idea." He looked pointedly at Yuugi. "And while I may have drawn their gaze back to you, you're the one who held it." Yuugi blushed, then did so even more when Yami pecked his cheek with a quick kiss.

People who saw had different reactions. Some girls giggled, others rolled their eyes. A few boys gagged, others looked at Yuugi jealously.

They walked to a table with Ryou and Anzu sitting at it. They were chatting when Yuugi and Yami walked up to the table. Ryou saw them first.

"Hi, guys! Have you seen Marik or Otogi?"

Yuugi giggled. "Well, Marik's-" Marik, from behind Ryou, quickly put a finger to his lips. Ryou seemed confused.

"Where, Yuugi?"

"HERE!" Marik jumped out and wrapped his arms around Ryou. Ryou smiled and giggled. "What purpose did that serve?"

Marik pouted. "Can't I just surprise my boyfriend after we've been going out for two whole weeks?"

"Oh!" Anzu clapped. "He did remember, Ryou! Told you!" They all laughed at Ryou's face. Marik kissed his cheek.

Otogi suddenly came up to Anzu with a bouquet of flowers. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Happy two years."

Ryou laughed this time. "Duh, told you Otogi wouldn't forget!" The couple embraced. All six took a seat at the table.

"Happy two days I suppose, Aibou," Yami said jokingly. Everybody laughed.

Anzu turned to Yami, who had an arm wrapped around Yuugi. "You guys do know you're not an official couple yet, right?"

The pair seemed confused. "What?" Yuugi asked.

Ryou explained, "People need to see that you're a good enough couple that you could advise other couples. So when a certain couple has an argument-"

"YAMI!"

"YUUGI!"

Yuugi groaned at what he knew was coming, but Yami grinned. He grabbed Yuugi's hand. Looks like they were officially a couple. It seemed word spread quickly.

"Yuugi," Jou said. "If Yami kissed you, like, a LOT, in front of a lot of people, and you asked him to stop, but he didn't, what would you do?"

Yuugi thought for a second while everyone looked at him. "Well," he finally said, "I'm not sure what I'D do, but for YOU, I'd recommend-" he leaned forward and whispered something to Jou. A smile slowly crept across the blonde's face. Seto and Yami looked at them warily.

Jou smirked triumphantly. "No sex for a week the next time it happens!"

Seto scowled at Yuugi and grabbed Jou's arm. "Fine. I'll make sure that the crowd is small enough for your liking, next time," he said dryly. Everyone left at the table looked at Yuugi.

"How'd you come up with that?" Yami eventually asked.

Yuugi blushed and shrugged. "I overheard Seto...er...complaining the other day."

Yami laughed and pulled the boy close. Lunch finished without any more incidents.

* * *

It was their last class of the day. Everyone sat bored in their seats while Yuugi repeatedly bounced his leg. He glanced at the clock and saw there was still almost half an hour left before the end of class. He sighed and raised his hand. Ms. Chono, their attractive redheaded teacher, looked at him. "Yes, Yuugi? Do you have something to contribute to the lesson?"

Yuugi shook his head nervously. "Er...No. But may I please be excused to go to the restroom?"

Chono frowned as she saw the clock. She was very strict, and Yuugi feared she'd tell him just to hold it, but to his surprise she actually waved him on. "Two minutes."

He quickly got up and walked down to the bathroom. Before he went in, though, he heard gruff voices coming from inside. He hesitated. He hadn't been near any bullies alone in a while, since he'd completed the puzzle. He was just about to take his chances with being late back to Chono's class, when a voice from the bathrooms called, "Oh look! Little Yuugi's back!"

Yuugi, instead of doing what he knew would have been the sensible thing and keep on walking, stopped and turned. And there was Ushio. He hadn't seen the bully since the morning before he'd met Yami.

'Yami,' Yuugi thought helplessly. The bullies advanced on the small boy, throwing him into the cold tile wall by the urinals. He groaned. The small of his back felt bruised. And he knew they were just getting started.

* * *

Yami had started feeling queasy a little after Yuugi had left. He suddenly shot his hand in the air.

"Yes, Yami? Do you need to go to the bathroom to, or just miss my lesson?"

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely. "I was just going to get Yuugi back."

Chono seemed surprised. "Ah...Yes, that would be fine. But if you're both not back soon, you both get detention!"

Yami nodded and bolted to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway. He growled lowly. "You all have about three seconds to step away from my Aibou if you want to leave here on your own two feet." A group of three turned away from Yuugi in surprise.

"Yami..." Yuugi croaked. The helpless tone in his voice made Yami's anger flare even more. His eyes were on fire.

"One." No one moved.

"Two." One of Ushio's henchmen fled. 'Smart kid. I'll find him again later.'

"Three." Yami grinned crazily. He walked slowly forward. He continued that way until Ushio snapped out of his trance and yelled, "The hell is wrong with you, punk?" He charged toward Yami. Yuugi gasped.

And gasped again as Yami dodged by jumping a few feet in the air. He spun around and kicked Ushio between the shoulder blades, effectively knocking him down. He turned to the remaining thug, who stared for a second then turned and ran. As soon as he was done with Ushio, he promised the other two.

Speaking of...the guy was getting up again. "We can't have that now, can we?" Yami said cheerily. He had an intriguing thought. He knew he hadn't tried in forever, but...

The shadows still obeyed. Yami still had full control of his shadow powers. Ushio fell back onto his knees, clutching the sides of his head. He yelled. Yami unconsciously put up a soundproof barrier around the bathroom. He chuckled. 'This could be fun.'

"Yami!" A voice of light suddenly cut through the dark. "Yami, stop it! You'll kill him!"

Yami blinked, and the fire in his eyes dimmed very noticeably.

"Aibou?" Was that his mouth talking? He couldn't feel very much, just the oppressive darkness. 'Oppressive Yami...'

Then a warm hand wrapped around his forearm. Light. Hikari. He gasped, grabbing onto it like it was a life line. Warm, warm arms circled him. He opened his eyes and saw Yuugi grasping him tightly. He hugged the boy in return. Yuugi hissed slightly in pain.

Yami immediately pulled away, fussing around the boy like a mother hen. Where'd he get hit? Was anything bleeding, bruised, broken? Yuugi blushed at the attention and tried to tell Yami that he was fine when Yami saw a bit of a bruise under the back of his shirt. Yami gently grabbed the edge of Yuugi's shirt. Yuugi stiffened but made no move to pull away or stop him. Yami gingerly lifted up the shirt and gasped.

There was an ugly purple bruise across the small of his back, right above his pants. One part seemed worse than the rest, like it had been kicked again. 'Ushio,' Yami knew.

Yami growled and looked at Ushio, who was still on the ground. He had stopped yelling and passed out. The shadows had released him, but he wouldn't be recovering any time soon.

Yami looked away as Yuugi put a soothing hand on him. "I'll be alright," Yuugi promised.

"But Yuugi, he did THIS to you-!"

"And I'll recover! You stopped him and that's all what matters; you don't need to hurt him back."

Yami struggled against his Aibou's wishes and his desire to pound the living crap out of the bastard on the floor. He sighed, irritated. But then he thought of a better use for his shadow powers. He gently put his hands flat onto Yuugi's back. It wasn't as clean or pleasant as pure magic, but it should heal it slightly and numb it until the day ended.

Yuugi stretched his neck back. "What's that?" he asked, looking at Yami's hands. There was a purplish smoke surrounding them.

Yami sighed. "My shadow magic, Aibou. I had it as Pharaoh. Typically, it's used in games. It turns then into Shadow Games. But it doesn't have to be used that way." He indicated Ushio's still form and Yuugi's own back.

Yuugi suddenly giggled.

Yami looked at him, surprised. "What's so funny?"

"You're just so protective! You think I can't even go to the bathroom without getting in trouble!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Could you?"

Yuugi blushed. "Er..."

Yami laughed and stood up. He held out a hand to help Yuugi up. Yuugi still had a slight limp, Yami noticed. But it wasn't very clear if you weren't looking for it.

Back in the classroom, a little more than two minutes had passed. Chono looked at the the pair disdainfully. "That's detention for the both of you," she announced.

They went to their seats and this time, Yami did roll his eyes. Maybe he could go after Chono next. He doubted anyone would mind.

* * *

**The idea of Yuugi getting attacked and Yami using/discovering his shadow powers was from Ryou Bakura 13! Yes, she said I could use it -_-**

**And seriously, I feel kinda bad ending it there. But I feel like it could be an ending. Gah, do I write another? Does it need another? I need people's opinions!**

**So please review! THEN you can have a good day!**


End file.
